


Anything you can do

by ThisIsNotHowIDie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsNotHowIDie/pseuds/ThisIsNotHowIDie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Screw them, he could do this job better than anyone of her sighted workers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything you can do

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I got on tumblr, if you had any request you want me to write my tumblr is thisisnothowidie, im not overly happy with this one but i hope you guys like it. Also i know being a waiter/waitress is not an easy job i just had matt say that for the fic

Matt was ready to rip his hair out. He was nineteen in good shape and well educated. Why the hell couldn't he get a job? Oh,thats right! He couldn't tell you what the color of the shirt he was wearing was. Its not like he was applying to be a driver and as for being a cashier everyone used credit cards anyway. This was his fifth job interview in the past three days and he prayed it would go better than the one earlier. This job was to be a waiter. Anyone could be a waiter! All he had to do was ask people what they want and then bring it to them!   
He had walked over to the hostess, he hadn't brought his cane with him to prove that he could in fact get around without it. “Hello.” The hostess said her voice leaking of that who wore a fake smile. “Table for one?” Matt could hear her reach for a menu.   
“Uh, no actually. I have an interview with Jane?”   
“You’re the guy, interviewing to be our new waiter?” The girls smile had obviously dropped. “But aren't you blind?”   
“Uh yeah I am.” Matt said already feeling a headache coming on. He could hear her scuff before she clapped her hands together.   
“Right, well wait here,Janes in the back…. I’ll go get her for you.” Matt smiled at her, a forced one. He did his best not to listen to the conversation that went on between the Hostess and Jane but there were certain things you couldn't help but hear. Those things included the hostess laughing about the blind kid outside asking for a job.   
Matt's hands were in fists at his side when Jane came out to greet him. “Hi Matthew, I’m Jane!” The woman said holding out her hand. She was talking far too loud to be standing so close to him. Matt didn’t reach out to take her hand even though he wanted to just to prove that he knew it was there.   
“Just Matt please.” He smiled at her.   
“Uh… right of course.” He heard her awkwardly drop her hand to her side. “Why “dont you follow me into the back so we can talk?”   
“Right lead the way.” Matt said taking a step toward the woman.   
“Are you going to be okay? Maybe i should explain the lay out to you first…” He heard the woman turn.   
“No.” He chuckled. “Thats fine”   
******  
So far the interview had actually been going pretty well. Jane had only asked him questions that he felt would be asked to non blind employees even if she did talk too loudly to him. Matt was starting to feel pretty good about this, he really did need a job, law school was not cheap.   
“Matt you seem like a very nice boy… but I’m not sure I feel comfortable hiring someone… in your situation…”   
“My situation?” Matt said frowning.   
she sighed, “You know… the customers just might be uncomfortable with you being… blind” She whispered the word blind like it was a bad thing to say.   
“And why would they?” MAtt asked getting fed up “I’m perfectly qualified for the job.” He grit his teeth.   
He could feel her blushing. “Well yes… but for example, how would you know if they needed a refill?”   
“I ask them?” He suggested, his voice almost coming out as a growl.   
“I’m sorry Matt I just cant do it… this isn't the right job for you.” She said.   
“Thank you for your time then.” Matt growled standing up and turning to leave the restaurant without another word. Screw them, he could do this job better than anyone of her sighted workers.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
